


VIGIL [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Fall Guy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Monologue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Y'know, Kid, I wonder about you sometimes...</p><p> </p><p>[A recording of a fic by VivArney]</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIGIL [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VIGIL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530301) by [VivArney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/VIGIL.mp3) | **Size:** 1.8 MB | **Duration:** 1:52min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can remember, The Fall Guy was my very first fandom. I was four or five when it aired and I have very fond memories of sitting on the living-room floor, watching this with my family. I was too little to follow the subtitles, so everyone took turns to read them aloud for me.  
> This is the show that first got me making up stories in my head about the characters and even to venture as far as to cross over into other stories (though I got that idea from the Space Ghost cartoon).  
> In 252 words, VivAreny managed to squeeze in everything I ever wanted from a fanfic in this fandom! Thank you for letting me record this!


End file.
